Oni Giri!
by Neko11
Summary: One Shot. Oh no! That was one Oni Giri too much! What if Zoro accidentally slashed Luffy's precious strawhat? Will the situation escalate? Will it destroy the strong bond Luffy and Zoro share? Rated T for swearing.


**Hey there! Just got this idea and wanted to write a One Shot about it, so I hope you'll like it! =) **

**Characters: Strawhat crew, focus on Zoro and Luffy**

**Pairing: None.**

**Timeline: Pre- Timeskip. No Franky and Brook, sorry. **

**Warnings: Cursing, hints of ZoLu (only if you look for it, but it's just friendship).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Oni Giri! **

The infamous strawhat crew was docking at another island of the Grand Line, just enjoying a really sunny and peaceful day. They'd already visited the small town of the island and bought everything they needed. They only had to wait for the Log Pose to settle, so they leaned back to enjoy the lovely day.

„Nnnnnami-swaaaaan! Rrrooobin-chwaan!" Sanji cooed, emphasizing his undying love with a dance. „I made two cool drinks for you, my beauties!" The cook danced across the deck towards where his angels were sitting and playing chess.

„Why thank you." Robin replied politely.

"Ah, it was nothing, my beautifu- uh!" Suddenly, the cook fell flat on his nose, the two drinks crashing to the deck. Glass shattered, liquid splashed.

Both Nami and Robin turned around in surprise. Zoro 'hmph'ed, but didn't bother to open his eyes.

„Damn you lazy ass!" Sanji growled, his mood having turned 180 degrees. "Why the hell are you taking a nap in the _middle_ of the day in the _middle_ of the deck?"

"Fuck off, princess, I'm trying to sleep here." Zoro replied almost lazily.

"WHA? That's it! Get the hell up and fight if you have the courage, pussy!" Sanji shouted, his body on fire. How dare this Neanderthal make him fall on his nose and destroying the precious drinks? And then have the courage to talk in that tone of voice with him?

That did the trick. Zoro's eyes shot open immediately and within seconds he stood before the cook, fists clenched. "Bring it on, bastard! I'll cut you to shreds!"

"YOU? Don't make me laugh, asshole! Take this!"

"Pff! Is that all you got, pisshead?"

"Grr, you damned bastard!"

"Moron!"

"MARIMO!"

"ERO-COOK!"

The two were fighting within mere seconds. Nami sighed in annoyance and tried to concentrate on the game of chess again. Robin chuckled at the familiar sight and turned to the navigator again.

"They just need their daily fighting, don't they?" she said, still amused. Nami nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Childish idiots. They'll owe me 100 beri each if they destroy half the ship again!" Nami grumbled but didn't make any attempt to stop the two.

Said idiots were currently moving to the front of the deck, kicking and slashing at each other. Due to that, they didn't even notice Luffy was standing right behind them. Sanji suddenly kicked Zoro with all his power into his guts and sent him flying backwards. The swordsman growled dangerously. He would make the cook pay for this!

With growing wanting to get his revenge, Zoro prepared an attack. "Oni... GIRI!" He shouted and slashed at the cook. Sanji's eyes widened but he managed to jump aside just in time. The attack missed him.

"Woah!" However, Luffy didn't have time to dodge and just tried to duck out of the way. He was sent flying into the mast with a surprised yelp.

"Haha! Loser, you didn't even-" but Sanji didn't finish his sentence as he suddenly realized Luffy was hit instead. "Damn." He muttered. Zoro blinked and turned around to where Luffy had flown.

"Ops. Sorry Luffy."

Zoro turned back to Sanji, all of his three swords still held in position. He was ready to slice some cheese. But he halted in his attempt to another Oni Giri. Something in Sanji's expression told him to stop and turn to Luffy again. Zoro blinked.

"Eh?" Now that he thought about it, everything was deadly silent all of sudden. Nami and Robin had stopped playing chess and looked in their direction with shocked faces. Usopp and Chopper had stopped playing cards and only watched silently. Sanji made no move and didn't even bother to look at him. But the worst part was that Luffy didn't laugh or complain or _say anything. _Normally, he'dhave stood up and giggled or did something like that, but now... there was just this heavy silence.

And that was when Zoro knew something was _seriously_ wrong. He didn't know what, but everyone on deck could feel that Luffy was not okay, even though he didn't say a word.

"Luffy?" Zoro voiced and for the first time since, well, _ever_, Zoro sounded unsure.

Luffy was sitting with his back to Zoro and Sanji and stared at the ground. Or rather, at what he held in his lap. Was Luffy hurt that bad? The swordsman noticed a little blood on Luffy's trousers. So he'd really hit him hard this time, huh? But what was the big deal? Luffy wouldn't mind such a little scratch considering his amazing healing rate.

Plus, he'd had worse wounds than this! Besides, Luffy never cared for himself much or what happened to his body. Only if his nakama got hurt he'd stand up and kick the asses of those who dared to touch his friends. Or maybe if someone touched his-

'_Oh darn...!_' shot through Zoro's head as realization rolled over him like a tidal wave.

All the colour was drained from his face and he nearly let his precious swords fall to the ground. Suddenly, he felt weak and light-headed. He could faintly register the words 'Look what you've done, bastard' from Sanji. But at the moment, his mind was completely focused on Luffy.

Mentioned boy began to stand up. Everyone on deck followed his movements silently, fearing what might happen next. The tension was so thick you could grab it out of the air. Luffy turned around in what seemed slow-motion to Zoro and suddenly, everyone gasped.

The captain of the strawhats held his precious hat in his hands. Or rather, the remains. Each hand held one half. The captain of the strawhats was no more. Luffy was just a captain now. A captain with a torn promise in his hands.

Zoro wanted to kick himself. How could he have missed the damn ero-cook? Just like some amateur. Damn it! What the hell did he train for everyday? Certainly _not_ for attacking his captain and slashing his precious hat in the progress!

"Luffy..." Chopper murmured, a sad look on his face. He didn't like this tensed atmosphere, and the strangely empty look in his captain's eyes made him shiver slightly.

Robin and Nami had long abandoned their game of chess, only focusing on Luffy's still form. Sanji didn't even bother to lit his cigarette that had gone out, he could only watch, fearing what may happen next. "Way to go, Marimo."

Usopp hid behind the mast, legs shaking and not daring to say a word.

Zoro looked to the ground, then he glanced at his captain again. He needed to break this unbearable silence. "I'm sorry, Luffy. You see, the damned Ero-cook-"

"Zoro." Luffy's uncharacteristically cold voice silenced him. "This is not Sanji's fault."

Zoro's glance wandered back to the ground again, as if he was ashamed. "I know." Zoro approached Luffy slowly, still not looking up. The rest of the crew could only stand and watch in worry. There was this awkward silence and no one knew what to do. Including Zoro. But the swordsman knew he had to do _something_, that's why he began to apologize Luffy in all honesty.

"I'm sorry, Luffy. I didn't mean to-" But Zoro was suddenly cut off again. A sound of fist cracking against skull echoed through the air and the green haired man was thrown against the railing with a loud crash. Everyone gasped upon seeing this.

"No way...!" Nami covered her mouth with wide eyes. Had Luffy just...?

Luffy didn't say anything, his eyes shaded by his dark messy hair. He stood there, his fist still in the air as if he was frozen. Sanji could see how Luffy's hands were shaking slightly, but the cook was the only one to notice this.

No one said a word. Something like this had definitely never happened, and no one had thought Luffy would ever intentionally hit a member of his crew like that...! Especially his first mate, the man he trusted the most, his best friend - Zoro.

Zoro didn't move either, he just lay there and stared upwards. Blood trickled down his chin but he didn't bother to wipe it away. This hit had hurt... Zoro wasn't someone you could just send flying like that, the whole crew knew this. But there was someone whose aim was even more difficult to achieve, the only one Zoro would accept as the man who stood over him. His captain.

Zoro made no attempt to get up. He had not just slashed an old, tattered strawhat. There was so much more behind this, everyone knew this. An old promise, a huge dream; so far away, yet Luffy was never giving up. How could he have destroyed it like that? Zoro didn't get up.

Luffy turned around and jumped off without another word. The torn hat in his hands, he walked away, not looking back. His friends began to call out for him to stop, to come back. Zoro did not shout; he didn't get up.

"Luffy! Wait!" Usopp cried, trying to stop him but to no avail.

"Luuffy...!" Chopper sobbed, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't believe something like this happened!

Luffy didn't stop. The strawhat crew only saw his tensed back vanishing in the forest; his hands never stopped shaking.

Zoro didn't get up.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

Nami could not believe her eyes. First, Luffy smashed Zoro into the railing and then he just walked off like that? Luffy was the most forgiving person Nami had ever met, and yet he'd been so upset before... this was a complete new side of Lufy, one none of the crew had ever seen until now.

Hadn't this day started so peaceful and calm? And now everything was ruined, just like that. Just because of that small incident...

She shook her head. No, it was _not_ a small incident. This strawhat... was the reason why Luffy had sailed out to the sea and gathered strong nakama around himself. It had not only changed Luffy's life, but also each of their own ones. Luffy and this strawhat had changed all of their lives. Nami didn't even want to imagine what would have happened it if weren't for this boy with his strawhat. It was definitely not something you could just shrug off.

Sanji grunted, then he attempted to jump from deck and follow their captain. Robin, however stopped him. "Hold on, cook-san."

"But, Robin-chwan..." For a moment it looked as if Sanji was going to argue about it, but he just grew silent. Usopp and Chopper shook their heads.

"Robin...! Why don't we follow him? He looked pretty upset after all." Chopper said, sniffling.

"That's right! He'll only get in trouble! And it's already getting dark, too! We should get him back and-" Nami lifted her hand to silence him.

"Guys..." she said, standing up as she looked at the rest of the shocked crew. "Maybe we should just let him be. He'll come back when he's cooled down a bit."

Sanji sighed in defeat and finally lit his cigarette. "Alright. We'll just have to wait, then." Then, his glance wandered to the very still swordsman who still lay on the deck. "What the hell are you doing, shitty Marimo? Get up, lazy ass." Sanji wanted to kick hims into the side, but Zoro quickly caught his foot before he could land a hit.

"What. The . Fuck?" Zoro growled dangerously, which caught everyone's attention. "Do you honestly believe I'm laying on the ground for fun?"

Sanji bit his lip and turned away, cursing under his breath. Then, he glared at the other.

"Damn you, Zoro! You're the one who caused this! What the hell are you doing on the ground, looking so pathetic?"

"Sanji!" Nami gasped, wanting to stop him but it was too late. Zoro's eyes twitched and there was a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"Shut the fuck up, cook! This is not your goddamn business!" Zoro barked back.

"It IS, if you haven't realized this yet! Damn Zoro, this is the business of this _whole_ crew! Luffy's our captain, you asshole! And if you continue to lie around like that, then how the hell is this going to help this situation? If you don't do anything, then who will? Get up and apologize to him, will you?" Sanji shouted at him, furious.

Everyone gaped at this. Even Zoro was silent for a few minutes. It seemed like an eternity, but finally the first mate began to move. They expected him to attack Sanji, but instead Zoro got up and began to follow Luffy without saying another word to the speechless crew.

He hated to admit it to himself, but that creepy ero-cook was right. He had to find Luffy and try to talk to him.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

Luffy had finally reached the bar and already ordered some booze to drink. He just had to fully comprehend what had happened. Did he really hit Zoro...? Truth be told, he'd just acted without thinking. Like always.

Luffy sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. What kind of captain was he to punch his own nakama, his _first_ _mate_? Zoro didn't do it on purpose, did he? Why the heck was he so angry at him? Luffy hated it if he felt anger towards one of his nakama, but he just couldn't help it. He'd never felt that pissed about Zoro.

Luffy sighed again and downed his drink in one gulp. "Another." He stated without looking at the bartender. If he did, he may have realized the weird stares this man gave him. But at the moment, Luffy's mind was too occupied with other things. He was actually thinking.

He stared at his torn hat. 'Shanks...' Sad eyes closed for a moment.

"_And when you've become a great pirate, you'll give this hat back to me! Luffy!"_

"Here's your drink, boy." The bartender said, causing Luffy to snap out of his memories.

"Thanks." He drank it, too. He noticed his hands were still shaking and laid his precious hat on the counters, pushing the two pieces together. "It's supposed to be one piece..." He said more to himself, and had to smile a little at the irony of this words, despite his sadness.

What would Shanks say if he saw his beloved strawhat like this? He'd either laugh his ass off or just be really disappointed in Luffy. But he'd never _hit_ him for something like that.

Luffy bit his lip. But he did that. He went and punched Zoro for something so … so _silly_! But how could it be silly? Shanks was like a father to him, the promise Luffy had made to him was something he risked his life for everyday, heck, it _was_ Luffy's life! He'd become the King of the Pirates, and make Shanks proud! Luffy was going to show Shanks that his sacrifice hadn't been in vain! All this wouldn't be real if Shanks hadn't changed the course of Luffy's life with an old strawhat.

Without this strawhat... Luffy wouldn't be Luffy, simple as that. Now, Zoro accidentally slashed it. It had shocked Luffy, it had made his heart stop for a second. But still, that didn't give Luffy the right to mistreat his nakama.

And yet, he did. Truth be told, he would have killed anyone who destroyed his hat like that, but NEVER his nakama! He'd overreacted. But then, it was Shanks precious hat... after all. He felt weak, naked and so _small_ without it. Zoro hadn't just slashed a hat. No, he'd slashed his dream and everything that stood for freedom with it.

Luffy's head slumped onto the wooden surface of the counter. His mind was beginning to get fuzzy with all the confusing thoughts and the alcohol. He quietly ordered another drink. And another. He didn't want to stop drinking. He was getting were he wanted to get at: Forgetting about all this. Simply pushing it aside.

Normally, Luffy was not the type to just push matters in the back of his mind like that. But this time, it was entirely different. This time, he had to face the biggest problem he'd had so far. It was Shanks' strawhat against his first mate.

Who was right? Who was wrong in this matter? Was there even a winner and a loser? Would Shanks ever forgive him? Would Zoro ever forgive him? And... would _he_ ever forgive Zoro?

Suddenly, Luffy coughed at the sour taste of the drink he'd just downed.

'What the hell was that...?' But he shrugged it off. He had no idea what he had just ordered, but didn't care either as long as it was something with alcohol in it.

Just... why the hell was he making such a big fuzz about this all?

Luffy's head felt heavy, too heavy. He wanted to blink but realized that his eyes were closed. When did they fall shut? He hadn't noticed. And why couldn't he manage to open them again? It felt as if there was a huge weight pressing down on his eyelids. And before Luffy could fully register what had happened, he was engulfed by complete darkness. Faintly, he could hear someone laughing at him, but it sounded like a whisper.

The bartender smirked and put the glass he'd been cleaning down on the counter. "Heh, he's really dumb. Falling for a simple trick like that."

It was already nighttime, so there were only a few heavy drinkers in his bar, otherwise it was empty. Orta had immediately realized who this strange boy at his counters was. And how much he was worth. It had been too simple to put some sleeping drug into his drinks.

Stating that he was closing, Orta began to shoo the rest of the drunken people out of his bar. Then he firmly shut the door, locking it. Turning to his only customer, he began to laugh again as he put a pair of Kairouseki handcuffs around Luffy's wrists.

Soon, he'd be the richest man on this pathetic island, and then he could burn this damn bar down! He wouldn't have to work anymore!

With that thought encouraging him, Orta, a tall and well-built man at the age of thirty, grabbed Luffy and slumped him over his shoulder. Then, he went out, hiding in the darkness of the night.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the town, Zoro was still searching for his captain.

"Where the heck could he be? Damn it, I got lost!" He cursed under his breath, passing the same house for the third time. He had to find Luffy! Zoro didn't know why, but he just had the feeling that his dear captain had somehow gotten himself into deep trouble again. If only Zoro knew where he was...!

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

"I know we said we'd wait, but still... I'm actually really worried. Neither Zoro nor Luffy have come back, and it's already past midnight!" Usopp stated. The rest of the crew had gathered in the kitchen after waiting for a few hours for the two to come back. Even Nami had realized by now that there was something wrong. Maybe the two idiots got lost? She knew exactly just how terrible Zoro's sense of direction was, and Luffy's was just as worse.

But then, she just couldn't shake the feeling of dread. Not only she, but the whole crew sensed some danger. They just couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Usopp's right." Sanji agreed, puffing out some smoke. He seemed quite relaxed, but the other four knew how tensed Sanji actually was. Heck, they all were!

"I can't take this stupid waiting anymore! Let's go into town and search for them!" Nami said, standing up to emphasize her intention.

"YOU were the one who suggested to wait in the first place!" Usopp barked, then he added, "But you're right. What if someone recognized them as pirates? I get the feeling that we're in real trouble this time..."

"R-really? Oh no, Zoro! Luffy!" Chopper gasped. Nami's glance wandered to the floor. Then she looked up, determined.

"Okay, we'll go into town now! And we won't return until we found them!" She stated and the others agreed. Robin volunteered to stay back and guard the ship, for which Nami was really grateful.

With that, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Nami made their way into town, trying to ignore that feeling of worry.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

"He He He! I'll lock you up in a nice little cell, and tomorrow, I'll hand you over to the marines. They'll be forever grateful!" Orta muttered in amusement, still carrying Luffy through the empty town. Luffy was still out like a light and didn't even twitch at those words. Orta was glad the boy was as light as he looked though, otherwise it would have been kinda exhausting to carry him around like that.

After a while of walking through dark allies, Orta reached his house. Luffy suddenly began to twitch and groan, and Orta halted in his movements.

"Darn it, do you have to wake up now?" He hissed and hit Luffy upside the head with a stone, trying to hit him unconscious. Luffy's eyes closed again and he moaned, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Trying to understand what was going on, Luffy wearily opened his eyes again and looked around. How the heck did he end up outside? Hadn't he just been in a bar?

"Who are you? What's going on?" Luffy said, somewhat dumbfounded. He wanted to stand up, but slumped down as his legs weren't able to carry him. "Huh? Why do I feel so weak?" He wondered aloud.

Orta's worries and fear quickly disappeared as he saw in what state Luffy was in. He got cocky again and smirked, throwing the stone carelessly over his shoulder. Why should he worry? This boy wasn't even able to get up on his own with the seastone handcuffs! Orta was great he still had them.

"He he! Don't worry, you'll learn soon what's going to happen to you, pirate!" He said, pulling a key out of his pocket. Luffy frowned up at him and began to bite on his handcuffs that were draining his energy. "Damn it, you asshole! If I weren't handcuffed...!" He exclaimed weakly.

"You are, so shut up!"

With that said, Orta quickly looked around to make sure no one witnessed this, then he unlocked his door, grinning. "Despite all, I feel sorry for you, boy. It's too bad you won't be able to say goodbye to your nakama."

"He won't have to." A dark voice growled and caused Orta to drop his keys. He gasped loudly, turning around quickly.

"Who the hell...?" He stuttered and gasped again.

"Your worst nightmare." Zoro said, and his gleaming eyes promised endless pain.

Luffy gasped. "Zoro!"

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

"What the hell do you mean by 'He took him away'?" Nami shouted, enraged. She shook the man by the collar, demanding answers. They'd just come across this half-drunken guy and asked him if he'd seen a boy with a strawhat. The man had slurred something about a boy with a scar under his eye going into a bar, and sometime later coming out again, but not on his own feet.

"I don't knuuw, theey dissappeared..'round the corner... jus' gone.." he said. Sanji sighed in annoyance.

"Forget it, Nami-san. He's not any help. First, let's get to the bar of this weird guy." He suggested and the other three quickly agreed. Maybe they would find a hint of their two missing crewmembers there.

They did find a hint. A torn strawhat. The rest of the bar was empty and they all knew what this meant: Luffy really was being taken away by the strange bartender.

"Damn it!" Sanji cursed.

Nami began to swear, too. "Let's search for this guy, he's going to pay if we find him!"

"Right!"

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

"Zoro!"

"Who else, baka?" Zoro responded but couldn't hide his smile. Orta growled suddenly.

"Don't just fucking ignore me!" He barked loudly, and pulled out a knife. "I'm going to cut his throat if you step nearer!" He threatened.

Luffy frowned, hating the fact he couldn't really fight back, but didn't look too worried otherwise. "You know that Zoro will kick your ass, right?"

"Shut your trap, brat! The marine doesn't care whether you're dead or alive, I'll get the money either way!" Orta shouted, sweat was rolling down his forehead.

"Pathetic bastard. Anyone who dares to threaten my captain like that will receive punishment!" Zoro said, preparing for an attack. Just as he was about to slash out, familiar voices began to call out to them and everyone turned around.

"Guys!" Luffy cheered weakly.

"Luffy! Zoro! And who's that weird guy?" Nami shouted back. They all suddenly halted behind Zoro as they realized what was going on.

"What the hell?" Sanji muttered.

"Luffy!" Both Usopp and Chopper exclaimed in unison, shocked to see their captain's life being in danger.

"Don't worry, I'll settle this." Zoro said. Luffy grinned, all argument from earlier seemingly forgotten.

Orta didn't look too amused. He gasped at the whole strawhat crew, feeling that there would be no escape. "C-crap...", he whispered. This was not according to his plan! Where did all those people suddenly come from? This couldn't be happening!

"Stay away, or he's dead!" He shouted. Luffy had enough and suddenly bit into the hand of Orta who screamed in pain.

"GET HIM, ZORO!" Luffy shouted and Zoro didn't waste another second.

"Aye, captain! ONI GIRI!" Zoro charged forwards, and seconds later, Orta's blood splattered to the ground and he fell back, unconscious.

Everyone cheered, excluding Luffy and Zoro who only looked at each other in silence and with blank expressions. Chopper wanted to say something, but stopped as he saw this. The others grew silent, too, fearing what might happen next. Would they... start fighting?

"Zoro." Luffy said, tone dark and serious. Zoro didn't waver. They continued to stare like this, and no one beside the two could understand the other better at the moment. There was a silent exchanging of thoughts that no one could comprehend, only the captain and the first mate understood. No words were needed. Luffy and Zoro didn't need to communicate through vocals, they understood each other in a way no one could.

"_I'm sorry." _

Luffy understood. Zoro knew what it was like to keep an important promise. He out of all people understood him best. Luffy couldn't have chosen a better first mate than Roronoar Zoro.

At the same time, Luffy glanced at Zoro in a way that showed nothing but regret. Regret for reacting like an idiot and actually hurting him.

"_Don't worry, sencho. I didn't even feel it." _

It seemed like hours passed, before Zoro lifted his sword and slashed through the handcuffs of Luffy. Suddenly, the tensed, silence atmosphere around the two changed.

"Yosh! Thank you, Zoro!" Luffy said happily and showed his trademark grin. Zoro smiled back a little and offered a hand to help him up. Sanji, Usopp, Nami and Chopper all let out a sigh of relief.

"Those bakas..." Usopp chuckled, shaking his head.

"Luffy, we've found your hat. And don't worry, I'll be able to fix it." Nami said, winking at Luffy.

"Oh! Boshi! Thanks, Nami!" Luffy beamed and hugged his still torn hat. Zoro seemed a bit uneasy, but Luffy patted him reassuringly on the back.

"Let's get back to the ship, ne?" He said, all anger and confusion from before forgotten. Zoro grinned.

So, finally this was settled again. Sanji smiled a bit as he and the others followed Luffy and Zoro.

The bond their captain and the first mate shared was stronger than anything. They were best friends, loyal to each other. They'd never hesitate to give the life for the other. Zoro and Luffy were a perfect team. A strong bond of friendship sealed them together. No one could destroy it. Not even Zoro's swords were able to slice it in two.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Sorry for OOCness! But I hope you still like it despite that^_^ Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are always greatly appreciated! =)**

**Have a nice day^_^ **

**Neko11**


End file.
